snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Caspar Viridian
Caspar Maxcell Viridian was born on 22nd October 2054 in Knebworth, UK. He was the shopkeeper of the Shrunken Head Bowling Alley (Spring 2083 - Spring 2097). Caspar attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted in Gryffindor house, and graduated with the class of 2073. He currently lives in Knebworth with his wife and their three children, and owns and runs a wizarding arcade in London. Personality and Key Characteristics Caspar is highly sociable and very keyed-in to the subtleties of other humans. He spends a lot of time dealing with people, or just being around them, so years of people-watching has helped develop his skills at recognising body language and the like. A fun game of his is to 'Sherlock' some of the customers that come into his place of work. He enjoyed his nights out until he was well into his thirties, but calmed down on that score once he met and settled down with his wife. Always very cheerful, Caspar makes it a point to put out an 'approachable' vibe. He's still a bit of a joker, just as he was at school, though many of his jokes have a tendency to fall flat. Still, Caspar is blessed with the skill of being able to laugh at himself, so it's never much of a bother to him. Mad about music, Caspar's most treasured belongings are his guitar and his wizarding wireless, which he was never seen without while working at the bowling alley, and which he now has accompanying him in his arcade. Often, when members of the public encounter Caspar during work hours, he will be dancing along to the music no doubt being played from his wireless. History and Early Life Caspar is a half-blood, the second born child and only son of pureblood father, Roger Viridian II, and muggle mother, Fiona Viridian (née Hart). Though there were some worries on the logistics of the pair's relationship from the wizarding family's perspective at first, Roger and Fiona became engaged rather quickly, and Fiona learnt all about the magical community. Before long, Caspar's older sister, Matilda, was born, and exactly two years later Caspar came along. The family settled in Knebworth, England, and lived a reasonably comfortable life there. It soon became evident that both children had magical blood, and would likely be destined for Hogwarts when they each reached the appropriate age. Matilda and Caspar each started displaying signs of accidental magic around the age of seven, Caspar perhaps more so, what with his extroversion and tendency to show off at school to his friends. The siblings attended a muggle primary school, though were taken out and homeschooled at the ages of nine and seven as the incidents of accidental magic were becoming harder to control and explain to the muggles. Caspar's parents were worried that this, coupled with his tendency to declare to his teachers that he was a wizard, might risk breaching the statute of secrecy. Hogwarts (2066 - 2073) At the age of eleven, Caspar received his Hogwarts letter and, the next September, boarded the Hogwarts Express to attend his first year of school. He was sorted into Gryffindor without much difficulty, which surprised none of his family, despite his father and older sister being Ravenclaws through and through. It soon became apparent that Caspar was not exactly suited to academia. He quickly took on a 'class clown'-esque role, which gained him social status with his peers, though did him no favours in his lessons. Every term Caspar managed to scrape through his final exams and pass on to the next year, though not for lack of intelligence; school and all its formalities were simply a bore that the excitable Gryffindor was not prepared to slow down for. When Caspar was in his fourth year, he began to learn guitar, and his interest in music blossomed. Instead of acting the class clown, a role which was leading him towards trouble, Caspar instead focused on his music. His grades still left something to be desired, but Caspar by this point had already decided that he wanted to pursue a musical career rather than attend university. He eventually graduated from Hogwarts (much to the relief of his family) with a handful each of OWLs and NEWTs. Post-Hogwarts After graduating Hogwarts, Caspar began trying to make a name for himself as a music artist. He did moderately well, playing solo at a few gigs and turning out reasonably popular, but the lifestyle didn't pay the bills. While he struggled to make it big as a musician, he had no choice but to get jobs in what turned out to be a series of shops, restaurants, and bars. As a half-blood, Caspar found himself comfortably fitting into both muggle and wizarding environments, and found work in both communities. He also attempted to make it big with his music in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, but by the time he was 21 years old, Caspar was forced to admit that he had to find a more realistic, stable career that would bring in the galleons, and that he just wasn't as talented at music as he needed to be. His older sister already had a steady job, boyfriend, and a home of her own at this point, and Caspar was determined to prove to his family that he could do the same. At this point, Caspar gave up music professionally, and instead chose to take a Business Administration and Management course at Wizarding University. It took some persuasion to be allowed onto the course with the exam results he had from school, but with a collection of glowing references from wizards and witches he had worked for, Caspar was accepted, and enrolled as a mature student. This time, armed with more maturity and the understanding that his degree would help him forge a career, Caspar did much better than he had at Hogwarts, and left university with a whole new set of knowledge and skills. Immediately upon leaving university, Caspar went into business with two of his course-mates, who also happened to be his cousins, Greyson and Autumn Beaufort-Viridian. With the help of investments admittedly from the Beaufort family, the three began Beaufort-Viridian Events Ltd., and opened up their own wizarding bar and music venue, Polyjuiced, in London. It was relatively successful, a real money-earner, and Caspar had the opportunity to perform some of his own music, which pleased him greatly. Eventually, though, when he was 28, Caspar decided to go it alone in business. He officially handed over his share of the business to his cousins in 2083, though he continued to go back to perform his music at the establishment from time to time. Caspar already had a new job lined up. The Shrunken Head Bowling Alley in Diagon Alley was looking for new management, and he snapped up the opportunity. Being the shopkeeper of the bowling alley was perfect for his fun-loving and sociable nature. Caspar moved into the flat above the premises, and though he still often found himself slightly regretful over the failure of his music, he ran the bowling alley quite happily. Now relatively settled, Caspar worked at the bowling alley for a number of years. He was still in the habit of having regular nights out, and this was how he met Valentina Goshawk, who had a similar proclivity for exploring the night life of London. Caspar was no stranger to making friends at bars, but his friendship with Valentina quickly blossomed into something else, and the pair fell in love. They moved into a house in Caspar's hometown of Knebworth, and married in April 2090. Their first child, a daughter they named Brooklyn, was born in March of 2091. A son, Ollie, was born in January 2093, and Elliott completed the family when he was born in December 2093. By late 2096, Caspar began to admit to himself that his working life felt stagnant at the bowling alley. He mulled over his options for a few months, before finally leaving in the Spring of 2097, having been the Shrunken Head Bowling Alley shopkeeper for fourteen years. At the urging of his children - his daughter in particular - he opened up CaspArcade, a wizarding arcade in London, and has been enjoying himself at his new establishment ever since. Family Immediate Family= * Wife: Valentina Quinn Viridian (née Goshawk) (b. 13th August 2059) * Daughter: Brooklyn Blake Viridian (b. 6th March 2091) * Son: Ollie James Viridian (b. 23rd January 2093) * Son: Elliott Alexander Viridian (b. 15th December 2093) * Mother: Fiona Alexis Viridian (née Hart) (b. 17th June 2030) * Father: Roger Archibald Viridian II (b. 30th July 2031) * Sister: Matilda Rose Abbott (née Viridian) (b. 22nd October 2052) ** Brother-in-law: Callum James Abbott (b. 28th December 2052) * Maternal grandmother: Joyous Hazel Hart (née Jones) (b. 10th May 2011) * Maternal grandfather: Adam Terrance Hart (b. 29th August 2010) * Paternal grandmother: Aurelia Jasmine Viridian (née Turpin) (b. 22nd December 2000) * Paternal grandfather: Victor Abel Viridian (b. 29th January 1999) |-|Extended Family= * Nephew: Hugo Sebastian Abbott (b. 11th December 2076) ** Great-nephew: Malachi Theodore Abbott (b. 25th August 2097) * Nephew: Levi Hudson Abbott (b. 18th August 2089) * Niece: Iris Rebecca Abbott (b. 17th February 2093) * Nephew: Asher Everett Abbott (b. 31st December 2094) * Nephew: Roman Peter Abbott (b. 26th September 2096) |-|Extended Family (Paternal)= * Aunt: Cordelia Carmen Tempus (née Viridian) (b. 13th September 2020) * Uncle: Arthur Lysander Tempus (b. 2nd April 2019, d. 20th April 2082) * Cousin: Isaac Alexander Tempus (b. 4th September 2040) * Aunt: Victoria Rachel Beaufort-Viridian (née Viridian) (b. 12th February 2023) * Aunt: Victoire Eloise Beaufort-Viridian (née Beaufort) (b. 13th October 2022) * Step-cousin: Euphrasia Clémence Kruus (b. 28th June 2045) * Cousin: Luna Lisette Warren (née Beaufort-Viridian) (b. 16th November 2051) * Cousin: Madeline Mackenzie Virtue (née Beaufort-Viridian) (b. 27th March 2054) * Cousin: Greyson Griffin Beaufort-Viridian (b. 26th August 2056) * Cousin: Autumn Alexandra Powers (née Beaufort-Viridian) (b. 26th August 2056) |-|Extended Family (Maternal)= * Uncle: Fabian Lexus Hart (b. 27th October 2033) * Aunt: Tayla Lilibet Hart (née Simpson) (b. 4th August 2035, d. 1st December 2058) * Cousin: Lennox Zachary Hart (b. 1st December 2058) * Aunt: Cecilia Reese Hart (née Heatherton) (b. 22nd January 2034) * Cousin: Dylan Ryker Hart (b. 19th November 2064) * Cousin: Nicolas Arthur Hart (b. 19th November 2064) Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications OWLs= |-|NEWTs= |-|Other= * Business Administration and Management degree (Upper Second class) Category:Half-Blood Category:Shopkeeper Category:Class of 2073 Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Diagon Alley Category:Gryffindor